Couch Burn
by alwayskate
Summary: Castle and Beckett in the Hamptons (5x04). just straight up fluff and smut.


okay so i have never written a story like this before. it's way more smutty than i ever do. but i couldn't get this idea out of my head after seeing the pics for 5x04. the only real spoiler is that they're in the Hamptons. basically takes place in 5x04. and i'm a bit anxious about this, so please review! let me know what you think. thanks for reading, and no, i don't own Castle.

* * *

"So much for our romantic weekend in the Hamptons," Beckett rolled her eyes as she cast a sideways glance at Castle. She had gone into the master bedroom to change for their date and when she'd returned Castle had almost been asleep against his hand in the living room.

"I'm sorry Kate. Wasn't expecting to be solving a murder all day today," Castle stood and walked around the couch, looking her up and down. "You look beautiful," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Beckett almost resisted at first, but sank into his arms, mesmerized by his lips so close to hers. "It's okay. It's my fault too. Apparently you can take the cop out of the city but not the cop out of the girl," Beckett kisses him lightly and hums a little in satisfaction.

Castle deepens the kiss, groaning as he runs his hands up and down her body without finding any trace of underwear underneath. "Kate are you wearing panties?"

A giggle is her only response as she lets her tongue out to play with that spot just under his earlobe. With his body pressed so closely against hers she can already feel his stirring excitement. "Well I figured it was date night," she whispers quietly and can't help a sudden intake of breath when Castle squeezes her tight.

Castle can't help himself; his hand makes its way up her thigh under her dress, and to her center. He pinches her clit lightly and he grows harder when she groans in response. Feathering touches on her upper thighs while he lightly puts pressure on her clit makes her head fall forward to rest on his shoulder. Her legs spread a bit wider and he knows she wants more so he slowly inserts his middle finger deep inside her.

Beckett moans, unable to withhold her pleasure and Castle starts moving his hand, putting pressure on her clit with his thumb while delving deep within her. She can feel herself getting wetter and bites gently into Castle's collarbone.

"I want you naked," she whispers in his ear and Castle's hands stop for a second, while his mind tries to keep up with the moment. She giggles, "Stop thinking and start moving Castle."

She pulls back and starts undoing the buttons on Castle's shirt. Pausing to groan when he adds a second finger and starts pumping into her in earnest. Caught up in desire, she tears his shirt open, scattering buttons all over the room.

Castle laughs, "I knew you didn't like this shirt." She smiles and pushes her open mouth to his chest, flicking his nipple with her tongue while she pulls his shirt off his body.

"Sorry Castle it was a bit too Charlie Sheen for me. Or maybe I just prefer you naked. That okay with you?" Her eyes meet his as she finishes her thought. She can see the excitement on his face and moves her hands to his belt. Her hands lose their grip when he curls his fingers inside her and she knows she's panting.

"I can't wait anymore. I'm taking you right here," Castle's words light a fire within her as he removes his hand from underneath her dress and pushes her back up against the couch. She watches wordlessly as he undoes his own pants, pulling them down with his boxers and grabs his own cock, already swollen and wanting her. Heat flashes through her at the visual of him so ready for her, just knowing he wants her as badly as she wants him.

"Lift up your dress and sit on the back of the couch," his voice is commanding and he knows it turns her on when he takes charge. Beckett grabs his cock and runs her hands over the silky skin for just a moment before she follows his instructions, resting on the back of the couch and hitching her dress up.

Castle knows he isn't going to last long if she keeps looking at him like she wants to eat him alive. He knows she's just as close as he is to the edge. Looking at her so ready for him still makes him pause in awe. He still can't believe he gets to be inside her.

He presses himself into her and waits for his eyes to find hers. When their eyes connect he pushes deep inside her, thrusting as far as he can go. He hears her cry out in pleasure and maybe even in a little bit of pain, but her firm grip on his shoulders and begging in his ear for more assures him she's as hot as he is.

"God I must be the luckiest man in the world," he breathes out as he pulls almost all the way out of her before slamming back inside.

Beckett is beyond words at this point, but she hopes her loud response to his thrusts assures him she feels just as lucky. She wraps her arms firmly around his neck, sucking on that spot just below his ear that she knows drive him insane. She can feel her nipples rubbing against his bare chest through her dress and the friction makes her just want more.

"Harder Castle," she pants out and he responds by slamming into her so hard she can almost see stars. "I'm not gonna last," she breathes out and can't help the loud moan she releases when Castle bites down gently on her neck.

"Let go Kate," he whispers in her ear, a stark contrast to the force he's using to penetrate deep inside her. Never before had a man given her g spot orgasms with such regularity. She's being spoiled and never ever wants to have sex with anyone else again.

She can feel herself tightening and clenches her inner muscles to ensure she takes him with her. She feels a white flash go through her and can't concentrate on anything other than the feeling of his cock so deep inside her it feels like she might fall over the cliff twice in less than a minute. When he finally releases inside her it prolongs her orgasm and she can't even tell if one stopped and another began.

He shudders against her neck, holding her close as his breath coats her skin in warmth. She's sweaty, and wants the dress off immediately, "Castle take this dress off of me and take me to bed. Another round like this and I'm going to have rug burn on my ass."

Castle chuckles and palms her ass gently. It makes a tingle of arousal run through her even though she can still feel the wetness of their climaxes between her legs as he slowly slips out of her. "You mean couch burn?"

She laughs gently, "Wanna see if we can get some kitchen counter burn?"

Castle pulls back from her neck and meets her eyes. The happiness she sees in them fills her with warmth, she still can't believe he loves her this much. "I think I'm the lucky one Castle," she says quietly and presses a soft kiss to his mouth.

She can feel his smile beneath her kiss and when she opens her eyes to rest her forehead against his she knows her smile is much the same. "I love you," he says to her, his voice quiet and full of admiration. She pulls her forehead off of his at his words, sees the honesty and affection swirling all over his face.

Raising a hand from its resting place on his shoulder, she gently moves the sweaty hair off his forehead, "I know."


End file.
